


Switch- Starscream/Reader NSFW

by PrinceSkittles21



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Oral, Other, Self Insert, Self Ship, Spike - Freeform, Sub Starscream, valve, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkittles21/pseuds/PrinceSkittles21
Summary: You're always his good little sub, but decided to turn the tables tonight.





	Switch- Starscream/Reader NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> !!! :D
> 
> Has some amazing valve stuff and nice aftercare :)
> 
> I love fragging Star. It's so fun to write xD

Tonight, you were supposed to be top.

It was of course, very very rare for you, being the sub and all, but you wanted to try something new with your boyfriend. Starscream didn't know about your idea, but he was about to find out.

Star had always been the dominant one in the relationship, whether it be in public (protecting you, mostly), sleeping (big spoon), and fragging. You were always sub. His sub, and only his. You got butterflies just thinking about it.

But how would he react? He was all about power, about being stronger. Yes, he became a moaning mess if you touched his wings just right or if he overloaded hard, but never underneath you. Your anxiety got the best of you; what if he rejected the idea, thinking it was adorable and just a "nice try"? You gulped the thought down, trying to be brave.

He'd be home any minute.

There was a knock on your bedroom door, and you almost jumped out of your skin.

"I'm back, are you in here?" Starscream purred from behind the door, turning the handle. You pulled the covers up higher and hugged your pillow, waiting.

His blood red optics were the first thing you saw as he opened the door, then the signature lustful smirk forming on his face when he saw you. "Eager, are we?" he growled, closing the door behind him. His optics glowed in the dark of the room.

A shiver ran down your spine; Primus, how you wanted to just give in right there and let him take you. But no, you had to wait a little longer.

You whined, squirming innocently. He lidded his optics, smirk growing as he made his way to your bed.

"Now, Sweetspark," he cooed, "have you been like this the whole time I was gone?" You shook your head.

"N-no," you replied. He looked upset, sitting by your feet, examining his talons, "I hope you haven't been touching yourself, without me here at least. I wouldn't want to... miss out."

Growling the last part, he looked at you, crawling up and settling his servos on your knees. You blushed deeply, looking into his optics. He quirked an optic ridge, "Let's start, then. I didn't leave work early for nothing."

He began slipping the sheets off of your frame, leaning towards you. Then, with the bravery you didn't know you had, you flipped him onto his back, leaving you straddling his thin chassis.

Optics wide, he flushed a bright blue, "W-what are you doing?!" he stuttered. You gulped; seeing him under you for the first time, blushing too, was almost too much to handle.

He caught on faster than you'd hoped, and he started laughing. You blushed more, placing your hands on his chest.

"I see what you're trying to do here, (y/n), you want me all to yourself now, don't you?" He reached out and touched your face, smiling softly. "You beautiful... little human." You wanted to give in, more like give up. You needed to do something.

"Not as beautiful as you though," you smiled, leaning down to kiss his cheek. He rolled his optics, "Mhm, whatever." Suddenly, you flicked out your tongue and licked his jawline. His vents caught for a moment, and you knew you'd done good.

Moving down towards his neck cables, you kissed the sides and pulled yourself up closer. To your surprise, he willingly tilted his helm up for you to reach easier.

You smiled, running a hand along his chest, tracing each edge with a finger. You swore you felt him shiver. His venting began to get faster, and you were both terrified and pleased.

You caressed his neck cables with your warm tongue, breathing hot against the wires. An idea popped into your head, and you tested it. You bit gently down on one of the cables, canines digging into the material.

Starscream's helm tilted back further, a little whine escaping his throat. You blushed deeply; perfect. You sucked at the spot until it was tender and had a faint blue glow to it, from where his energon had risen. It was a perfect hickey; he wore it well.

You left two or three more, earning another few whines and even a squirm out of it. His fans were clicking fast. Proud of yourself, you sat up, back sort of sore. He quickly avoided your gaze.

He was biting down on one of his talons, the other servo gripping the sheets.

"Y-you... you're serious, huh?" he panted, removing the long digit from his mouth. He looked at your naked body, then at his squeezed shut thighs behind you, then at your eyes.

You licked the bit of energon from your bottom lip. Star tensed, his optics widening.

"Get on with it, then...," he quickly looked away, optic ridges knotting together.

"What?"

"I s-said keep g-going!" His face was almost glowing bright blue by now, and his talon went back to his denta. You smiled sweetly; it was even more obvious now that this was his first time, and that he was extremely nervous.

Fragging a human was one thing, but getting fragged by a human was entirely different. His optics squeezed closed, feeling your gaze on him.

Leaning down to his face, you tilted it towards you, gently moving his servo away. You intertwined your fingers with his, holding the servo next to his helm.

"Open your eyes, love," you whispered. He hesitated, pouting, but when he opened them, your heart both fluttered and broke. The once piercing stare had softened, he almost looked afraid. Lip plates pressed together into a line, optic ridges drawn up in nervousness, face flushed. He met your eyes.

"It's okay, Star," you smiled tenderly, "I'm not gonna hurt you, and I'll only go as far as you want me to, okay?" He looked away briefly, then lovingly tightened his grip on your hand.

"Alright," he agreed. "Just- take it e-easy on me... please."  
Your heart could've exploded, "Of course Star."

You leaned in and pressed your lips to his, both of you closing your eyes. It was a slow, long, loving kiss. To Starscream, it was like a promise, that you would go easy. He quickly melted into it. Maybe taking a break from power wasn't so bad after all.

Without realizing it, he'd opened his mouth slightly, venting fast. You smiled into the kiss, licking the lip plates as a heads-up. He parted his lips further, holding your bare rear. You slipped your tongue into his mouth, finding his glossa and caressing it.

You earned yourself another whine in return, along with another grip on your hand. He let you explore his mouth with your tongue, kissing you back as hard as he could with an open mouth full of you.

Minutes turned it into a heated, sloppy makeout session, and he squirmed at the heat between your legs as it warmed up his abdomen. He did his best to not make his own heat obvious to you.

Finally, you pulled away from him, the both of you panting hot air. Starscream was even more beautiful than usual, if that was even possible. You smiled, "You... you're so gorgeous..." He let out a pitiful squeak, swallowing and looking at you. Praise. You figured it was his weakness.

Adjusting yourself again, you slid between his thighs and rested on your knees, holding his legs with your hands so they were on both sides of your head. He looked down at you, servo moving back to his face. Covering his face was comforting to him, and you would know, for you hid your own when you were embarrassed. You allowed him that dignity at least.

Being honest, you'd never seen his valve before. You'd only ever seen his spike; long and thin, dark gray with red lights and a gray-blue tip. You'd never seen it for long though, for whenever you did it would quickly be in your mouth or buried inside you, thrusting pleasantly. But no, you'd never seen his valve, and you were going to change that.

"Star," you purred. He looked at you. "I promise I'll be gentle." He nodded and closed his optics again.

Planting soft kisses on the inside of his thigh, you rubbed the space where his leg connected to his body, then back up his thigh, then back to the space.

He bit down on his knuckle, legs tensing. Primus he wanted you to hurry up. He wanted you to eat his valve and make him overload. He wanted you to stop teasing him. Slag it hurry up and stop teasing.

Sliding your hand back to the space, you dragged your fingertips over the dark metal and plucked at a few wires, then tugged on one.

Star's legs tightened around your head, and his valve panel slid open fast. He gasped, letting out a growling moan. Frag, he was loud but sounded so wonderful.

"Mm~ Eager are we?"

"D-don't m-mock me, human, just... ngh.. frag..."

You smiled, "Tell me what you want, Star." You plucked at the wire from before. He whined again and hesitated.

You could feel his heat near your face. The sweet smell of metal and energon and fuel and heat and sweet sweet Starscream filled your head and you got dizzy. He almost choked out his response.

"J-just... node... lick... valve is... sensitive..."

Slag it, you couldn't wait longer, "Of course, my lord~" He vented hard and tilted his helm back. The hickeys still glowed fresh. He was art.

You'd never seen or worked with his valve, but his reply had been enough for you, and it seemed similar enough to a human's, just a hundred times better.

His was small and cute, dark gray- almost black- with red lines on the lips and a bright red outer node, which glowed brightly from his urges. The plump lips were slick and very wet already, and you couldn't wait to see inside.

"You're so beautiful, Starscream," you purred, breathing hot against the valve. He moaned again, and you smirked. "Thank you for letting me do this, my lord... it's very much appreciated~"

His thighs tensed again, and his hips bucked at your face. "P-please, Sweetspark, hurry up..." Fuck, you dove in.

Kissing the lips first, then spreading his legs to allow more access, you slid your tongue around the middle, earning a scream from the Seeker. His back arched high off the bed, thighs clenching around your head again. He gripped the sheets with both servos, ripping the sheets with his talons.

Holding onto his legs again, you swallowed and dragged a long lick from his opening to his node, flicking the bright red spot with the tip of your tongue. Another scream. No wonder his name was what it was; you'd have to start calling him Screamer now too.

His voice was laced with static already, vent fans blasting. The commander's face was bright blue and showed pure bliss, helm tilted back into the pillows. You'd replace the torn sheets later, or store them somewhere private as a memory of "The Time you got Starscream's Valve and Body at your Mercy". You chuckled darkly against his plating.

You moved up and planted a kiss on the glowing red node, and this time, Starscream moaned loud, growling static and grinding into your face. Perfect. You engulfed the node into your mouth, sucking at it sharply and licking it roughly, absorbing every sweet wet noise that escaped and every shriek tearing out of his vocalizer.

'Valve is... sensitive...' he'd said. Obviously.

You moved down and kissed the opening; his voice barely audible now as it was only scratches and glitchy moans, mixed in with his hard panting and fans. You forced your tongue inside.

"F-frag!!" He screamed, legs tensing before turning into twitching jelly. His back arched high again, and you reached up to pet his chassis to comfort him. You pulled out, "Too far?" He whined pitifully, "N-no! S-sweetspark... no, keep g-going p-please!!" Don't have to ask you twice.

Holding one leg and petting his hot plating, you slipped your tongue inside him again, and you heard his spike panel open. He groaned at the release of the tension. You thrust your tongue in and out slowly, occasionally pulling out to go back to his node. He was shaking and tensing and clawing and fucking screaming; Primus you would have a headache later.

"G-gah!! Fr-frag, (y/n) f-faster... Nngh!~ A-ahh!"

You kept going, when suddenly his legs almost crushed your skull and his back could've snapped from how high he bent, and an ear-splitting scream tore out of his throat. His fluid filled your mouth and surprised you, but you allowed him to overload, and you swallowed it all.

When he finished, he collapsed against the sheets, releasing the now ruined mattress from his claws, fans slowing and legs going slack. You wiped your mouth off and sat up, noticing the fluid dripping down your own thighs.

"Y-you okay?" you asked. He looked at the ceiling with lidded optics, a big satisfied smile spreading on his face.

"W-wonderfu-full...," he whispered. He'd probably blown out his vocalizer for now, or close to it. You noticed his tall spike still standing at attention, red lights dulled but still glowing.

"Don't tell me you're s-stopping now," he growled, eyeing his spike. You smiled, "Do you want me to?" He shot you a glare; there that was. You shrugged, "Okay, okay."

"Use y-your... entrance... no more mouth..," he whispered. You hesitated but agreed, "Of course."

Positioning yourself was hard to be honest; he usually either did it for you or helped you, but now his arms and legs weren't moving, and he seemed exhausted enough. But when you slid onto his spike, one servo went to his mouth and the other grabbed your hip.

Groaning into his servo, feeling your wet hot walls tight around his spike, Starscream roughly bucked up to the hilt inside of you. You'd had that done before, but it caught you by surprise and you yelped. Holding onto his chassis, you began lifting yourself up.

Up, down, up, down, all the way off, all the way back on. You knew how to do this already. The lovely feeling of being full made your heart skip; he always fit inside you wonderfully, tip always reaching your ceiling and pressing hard against it. You felt every ridge and individual plate and curve of him, and before you knew it, your were moaning as you reached your climax.

Star's screaming had melted into deep, growling and tired moans, his optics lidded and mouth open. "Frag!!" he suddenly gritted his denta and threw his helm back, moaning loud and slamming into your weak, tired, body onto his. He filled you up roughly, your chamber overflowing and leaking the fluid out of your body.

You both stayed there until you regained enough strength to painfully lift off of him and collapse next to him. You reached out and gently touched his face.

"Do... do you need anything?" you asked, petting him.  
"C-cube...," he mumbled. You nodded, "Okay."

You retrieved it for him and helped him sit up, then laid down behind him. He curled up in front of you after downing the energon, shutting his spike panel but still too sensitive to close the valve panel. You held him close, stroking his warm metal.

"I love you so much you smart, gorgeous mech," you purred into his audial. He smiled, optics closing.

"I love you too, human," he said. You smirked and playfully bit his neck cable. "I have a name," you laughed.

"As do I," he responded. "I love you Sweetspark." Eh, good enough, you thought.

"I love you too, Lord Starscream~"

His wings twitched and he laughed softly. You noticed the twitch and began gently rubbing circles into the sensitive space between them, then out near the bases.

You'd learned not to touch his wings while fragging, the hard way. You'd ended up with a bloody ear, headache, a shattered and spilled energon cube to clean up, and the joy of being half deaf the next day. But, the petting was okay for aftercare.

He snuggled his back closer into your chest and squeaked, chirping softly as he fell into deep recharge. You followed soon after.


End file.
